


Soulmates

by halsteadchicago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadchicago/pseuds/halsteadchicago
Summary: In the town of Alicante, there was a popular high school called "the institute" and what made them so popular was their football team. Alec lightwood was the head quarterback even though he hated sports because his dad had power in the town, he just wanted the chance to be himself but when a new kid comes to town. Will Alec be able to change how this town views outsiders and help Magnus fit in or will this be another heartbreak story?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Soulmates

Magnus had dreaded this day ever since his parents said they were spilting up because he knew they only ever fought, but he loved both of his parents and knew what would happen but he also didn't want to leave the city where he grew up . his mom won custody of him and his dad didn't even try and fight for him ,and she just told him two weeks ago that they would be moving here and he helped her put the boxes into the car and the moving truck . 

He waved by to his girl aka the Camille who was now well now his ex , Magnus slouched in the shotgun seat and that is when His mom looked over at him "Magnus I know your upset but please try and give this a chance " she asked him and he knew that she was right but He sighed and nodded before turning back to the door , he just knew his life was going to suck and hoped the next few years would go fast or his mom would change her mind.

Magnus didn't realize that he had drifted off to sleep and felt jolted awake when they came to a stop and that is when he looked up at the house and saw the neighbors were already starting to judge them , Magnus mumbled "just great " as they parked on their new driveway and he started to hate this place already . He was trying to give it a chance for his mom but he didn't think he would like leaving everything behind for this, But above everything Magnus was dreading would be that he was starting high school tomorrow which was half way through the school year and being the new weird kid who would get picked on .

His mother waved bye before she went onto her work which was the reason that they had moved here, he didn't know how this school would see him as a bisexual guy but as he was thinking in his mind that He bumped into someone and heard a girl say "watch it !" , he turned around to say he was sorry and that is When he saw him next to her and this tall guy shook his head and held up his hand. "Im Alec, I could show you around if you want " Magnus had smiled at the guy but that is when the girl started to pull him away but even after Magnus walked away he believed that Alec was staring at him . But that didn't matter at all as Magnus wasn't going to stand out at this school and He would be a normal 11th grader even if it killed him to be that way .

Something Magnus had found out was there used to be football games every Friday at this highschool, but a tragic event last year had stopped all that which he kind of understood. After his tour throughout the whole building Magnus knew about everything but that event , He knew It had happened and changed the whole town, but he didn't know what happened except for the fact Alec had something to do with it. Now he had made one new friend and that was a kid called Simon Lewis and even through Magnus hated it here he was glad that at least he made one friend, Maybe Simon could tell him about that event and why no sports was ever played here since then but right now he just needed to get to his classes.

  
  



End file.
